It Just Takes OneShot
by Crimson-Curved
Summary: Multi-pairing. A series of One-shots showing a relationship; Begining, Ending, Failing, Prospering, Escalating and everything in between
1. Hunter Dustin

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any recognizable characters mentioned in this non-profit Non-copyright infringement..-ing fic. If I did...Hunter, Dustin, and Blake would be in my closet.  
**Author's Note:** Alright, like I mentioned, this....story...no, this...thing-a-muh-bob is a series of one shots, mostly Duster because I just love em' but it will definately end up being a multi-paring in the end because we love to pair spandex wearing peoples. so this on is a **Hunter/Dustin** one-sided and yeah...don't as where it came from...I just listen to the radio alot.....enjoi

* * *

_And then I crashed into you,_

_And I went up in flames._

_Could've been the death of me,_

_But then you breathed your breath in me._

_And I crashed into you,_

_Like a runaway train._

It wasn't a competition, it wasn't even a big race with spectators and cameras, it was just a race for fun with a couple of guys. Dustin looked up at the sun, pulling on his body armor then he smile a bit in anticipation as he pulled his helmet over his head. The race was short ten laps, it was going to be five but a lot more people had agreed to race then originally figured, maybe ten or eleven guys but almost twenty-two agreed to a quick race.

Hunter and Blake pulled up on either side of Dustin and the thunders pulled their helmets on then put their riding goggles in place. Lucky for them, Lothor hadn't been seen for a while so when they were away from the shop, the three of them got in a lot of track time. The signal to 'GO' got dirt flying and the bikes took off Blake took the turn first, followed closely by Hunter then Dustin and the other riders close behind him.

The earth ninja glanced over his shoulder when the faint sound of a crash came, it wasn't a bad wreck, from what he could tell, the three guys involved got up and got back on their bikes. Dustin turned his attention back to the track a head of him and at the back of the crimson and navy rider.

Hunter went over a table top with Dustin close behind, too close. Their back tires hit and the earth ninja's front tire continued through the bike before him then the both slammed into the ground. The thunder ranger was the first to roll off the track, not a reaction, it was practically a golden rule, if you fall on the track you need to move immediately. "Dustin?" He looked to either side of him then back at the track, the yellow clad rider slowly sat up in a sort of daze, "Dustin!"

The earth ninja didn't have time to move or even think on it, a rider the missed the wreck at the end of the slope hit Dustin, his back tire connecting solidly with his chest. His back hit the dirt while the rider drove off scot clear though he continued to look back till he pulled off the track. Hunter quickly got to his feet and ran out to the track, getting in the way of three riders, one veered to the left the other managed to jump the two rangers while the other lost his bike and the weight slammed down on the wind ninja. "Dustin!" Hunter ripped his helmet off and pat his friend's helmet. The remaining riders passed around them a few feet before pulling off the track. "Someone call an ambulance!"

He didn't take the time to look around to see if someone had, he just focused on getting the bike off Dustin's chest. Thanks to ninja training, lifting the bike was simple, he knew he showed no strain and that would be questionable to bystanders, but he didn't care. The bike landed off to the side and Hunter carefully pulled the yellow detailed helmet off and set it down, "Dustin..."

"What happened?" Blake let his own bike fall to the ground, his helmet lying next to it.

"He...He got smash bro and-and I-"

"Hunter, he's gonna be fine," Blake checked the earth ninja's pulse then carefully but quickly pulled the clear body armor off his friend.

"What are you doing?"

"You gotta breathe for him" The thunder instructed and he pulled his gloves off.

"What? Like-"

"CPR? Yeah," He moved Dustin's head where it needed to be then opened his mouth slightly before he brought one hand over the back of the other and laced his fingers then brought them to Dustin's chest, "Okay, two breaths...go"

Hunter bit his lip, hesitant, a million thoughts running through his mind but this just wasn't the time for any of them. He ripped his gloves off then closed the younger ninja's nose then pressed their lips together, his lips were soft and warm, though that wasn't the point, the thunder couldn't help but notice. After two breaths, he pulled back and watched his brother push in his chest, the words 'be careful' sat on the edge of his tongue but he knew Blake was being as careful as he could while still performing this effectively. "Twenty-six...twenty-seven...twenty-eight...twenty-nine...thirty, breathe again"

He pressed his lips back to Dustin's and gave two breaths then pulled back when the earth ninja's brown eyes fluttered open. "Dustin...?"

"Excuse me!" A man in a uniform moved passed the forming crowd then closer to the three men, "What happened?"

"He took a fall then got hit and-"

"Alright, watch it," the man and his team moved the earth ninja into a brace then onto a stretcher before they carried him back to the van with Hunter in tow, "Stay back kid" He ordered as he moved to close the door, but Hunter put a hand to the metal, stopping the movement.

"He's not going anywhere without me" The thunder gave a steel glare at the man before he climbed in and moved past him.

***

The hospital room wasn't a place that Hunter liked to be in, simple as that, Hunter did not like hospitals but with Dustin checked-in for a good week, he was going to stick it out. Why? That's what Shane would have asked, he didn't understand. Blake on the other hand knew, he knew why Hunter would sit in the hospital twenty-four hours, fighting off anyone who tried to drag him out. He had a thing for Dustin. Has had a thing for him for a while now.

The thunder ninja looked out to the ocean with a small sigh, he knew he was no help to anyone by sitting here but he wanted to be with his friend. Sure he could be at Ops, training his butt off but that's not where he wanted to be. A soft sigh passed his lips as a wave crashed onto the shore and specks of people ran from it then when the water calmed a bit they herded toward it.

"Hunter..." The ninja's lips pulled into a small smile as he turned around and walked over to the hospital bed.

"Yeah? What's up bro?" He looked Dustin over, he looked much, much better, his face was unmarred, thanks to the helmet, thanks to all his armor he was saved. The only thing serious was the fact that his sternum had been cracked and he had three fractured ribs, other than that he was fine. The first few hospital days were spent on oxygen but basically Hunter saved his life, at least, that's what the doctor had said.

"Water dude"

"Sure" Hunter smiled as he filled the plastic cup with water and put it to his friend's lips so he could drink. Once a slurping sound filled his ears he pulled the cup back, "How are you feeling?" he asked as he set the cup to the side and sat down in a chair he had by the bed.

"Like crap dude" This pulled a small laugh from the thunder, the first one in days. He quickly moved to help when Dustin tried to sit up, "Thanks"

"Sure..." Hunter sat back down and watched him for a second before looking outside.

"Where's everyone else?"

"Blake's with Tor, Shane and Cam are at Ops...only one of us could stay so the nurse kinda kicked everyone else out" He vaguely explained.

"Oh, that's cool," Dustin tried to figure out why Hunter would stay in a room…why didn't Shane stay. That was logical right? He and Shane have been friends for years….The earth ninja made a face and leaned back into his pillow a bit more…all that thinking made his head hurt. After that was said, there was a long moment of silence it was awkward, the two men knew exactly why. Before the incident you could lock them in a room and they'd be fine, but now, "I-"

"Um-" The ninjas looked at each other and laughed, "You first…"

"Okay, I just wanted to say thanks man, you totally saved my butt"

"....You didn't...think that was...weird or anything?" His voice was a bit unsure.

"No...I mean better you than some weirdo, right?" Dustin chuckled, animating his face and hands to further his point.

"Yeah," Hunter laughed, "I guess you're right"

"So-so thanks"

"You're welcome" Though the thunder regretted the circumstances, he was glad he was able to lock lips with his friend; he knew it probably wouldn't have happened otherwise...and that's what killed him.

_Crashed© by Daughtry_


	2. ,,, Dustin

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any recognizable characters mentioned in this non-profit Non-copyright infringement..-ing fic. If I did...Hunter, Dustin, and Blake would be in my closet.  
**Author's Note:** Okie Dokie, I've been wanting to do a fic with this song for a while now and I finally am...YAY! Paring: **Dustin/???** . enjoi

* * *

_I'm so addicted to_

_All the things you do_

_When you're going down on me_

_In between the sheets_

_Or the sound you make_

_With every breath you take_

_It's unlike anything_

_When you're loving me_

White knuckles, clenched sheets, gritted teeth and glazed over eyes, not things he thought he'd have, all at the same time at least but the subtle and mind numbing tongue on his throbbing length just made him come undone. "Dude..." His voice strained with want as his hips rose, not even an inch before large hands held them down.

"Chill Dustin" His voice held a humorous air to it, he was enjoying the torturous motions his lips trailed over the top of the head. How was he suppose to calm down enough to fight the urge to choke his friend, he needed this that bad. The wind ninja had never felt like this, he didn't know how to explain it in words...no surprise there, his vocabulary was a bit limited right now and that sweet mouth sucking on the very tip wasn't helping but he didn't need to talk, he just needed to release and scream.

That oh so gifted mouth sucked on the head for what felt like the longest time, the earth ninja just felt like he was becoming numb to the feeling. Just as he was about to open his eyes his member was swallowed to the hilt, "Oh...God" He groaned, his head pressed into the pillow as his back arched off the bed. It was seconds before he became hyper aware of the soft vibrating coming from the back of his friend's throat...not friends, friends don't do things like this. Do they? His train of though was derailed when the suctioned mouth around him moved up, slowly, too slow, ivory teeth grazed him the whole way up.

Again, as his eyes were about to open they closed even tighter when a finger prodded at his entrance, he winced at intrusion. He knew there had to be a less painful way of doing this because this....ouch. Soft lips press to his and his brows pulled together for a second, the kiss was so...out of the blue, this was their first kiss. The same tongue that was being so cruel to him pushed past his lips and flicked his own. If the flesh in his mouth wasn't moving with such knee weakening precision, he'd say he had a fish flopping around in his mouth. Dustin dug his hands into thick hair and he pulled hard, he felt the other ninja's brows come together in a split second of pain and discomfort. He pulled him closer and when he tried to move their bodies closer he also forced the three fingers in his body to move deeper causing him to break their kiss and wince. The earth ninja had forgotten about the seeking fingers inside of him. The man over him locked their lips again, sucking on the wind ninja's swelling bottom lip, warm copper spilled into his mouth; he was pulling it from a small bite.

Dustin let his hands slip from the other's hair and let then rest on his neck, "Ready?" His voice was trembling; he was trying to hold back from violently pounding into him, he didn't want their first time to be like that, maybe later...but not right now.

The earth ninja nodded and pulled his friend into a kiss, causing his length to near smoothly slide into the prepared hole. His back arched off the bed as his hands moved to the broad back and red lines followed behind his raking nails. As his dragging nails neared the front of his ribs the ninja inside of him buried his face in the crook of Dustin's neck as he pushed further inside of him, both of them crying out.

They lied there for what felt like hours until a steady rhythm started then it built up in a matter of seconds as the earth ninja turned his neck slightly so the trailing lips would have more ground to cover. Heavy eyes opened only slightly but he couldn't see much; his arms around his friends back and the soft sheet and heavy blanket that covered them from the waist down. He tried turning his head but a rough bite to his neck made him clench his eyes shut and his body arch into a sweet thrust that had him nearly scream. The lips that were pressed against his heated skin pulled into a smirk, "Do you love me?"

The question would have seemed totally random if this was a one night stand but it was equally random, to him, when he a completely naked in his bed, with his friend inside of him, "Of course...man" His voice, unlike his friends, was strained and parted by hitches in his breath with each time the rock hard length pushed back inside of him.

"Say it" The hot breath was right next to his ear and he tilted his head slightly.

Dustin's lips pressed against the older ninja's ear, "I love you dude."

In almost an instant a warm liquid rushed into his body as his friends continued to thrust inside of him. "You just-!"

"Ooops," The other laughed a bit as he licked the outer shell of his ear, "Didn't think...I'd get off...like that" He grunted as his hips continued to move.

Dustin moved against the rhythm so he'd meet his friend's thrusts, driving him even deeper. The point hitting length coupled with the soft feeling of the seed sliding from inside of him made the earth ninja come with a long moan.

Short breaths, cool air, the warmth between his legs and the man that was nowhere in sight became apparent when he sat up in his bed. It happened again. He had the same dream...the same dream for months now.

***

After a cold shower and a quick solo run on the track Dustin was feeling back to normal. Well as normal as one could be after having some seriously intense dreams. He went to Storm Chargers in the late afternoon, Blake and Hunter had been working all day, Tori was doing home work and Shane was there as well.

As the earth ninja walked in the shop he smiled as a couple of people that were standing around. He made his way to the back of the shop where his pride and joy was, there was nothing wrong with it, he just needed to replace the chain and the oil. He got down next to his bike and started working the chain off, "Hey Dustin..."

The voice behind him was familiar, well of course it was his friend he saw every day, but he remembered it specifically...from his dream.

_Addicted © by Saving Abel_


End file.
